Conventionally, as acrylate compounds for obtaining acrylate-based polymers having an alicyclic skeleton structure, dimethyloltricyclopentadecane di(meth)acrylate, pentacyclopentadecanedimethyl di(meth)acrylate, and the like are disclosed (for example, see patent literature 1 to 4).
In addition, as vinyl ether compounds for obtaining vinyl ether-based polymers having an alicyclic skeleton structure, polyfunctional vinyl ether obtained by converting an OH group in the methylol group of tricyclodecanedimethylol to vinyl ether (see patent literature 5), 3,4-bis(2-vinyloxyethyloxy)tricyclo[5.2.1.02,6]decane (see patent literature 6), tricyclodecanemonomethyl vinyl ether derived from tricyclodecanemonomethanol, tricyclodecane vinyl ether derived from tricyclodecanemonol, or pentacyclopentadecane monovinyl ether derived from pentacyclopentadecanemonol (see patent literature 7), and the like are disclosed.
In addition, conventionally, as alicyclic vinyl ether polymers, a vinyl ether polymer having a tricyclodecane or pentacyclopentadecane skeleton (see patent literature 7 and 8), a vinyl ether polymer having a norbornenyl skeleton (see patent literature 9), and the like are disclosed.
Further, in recent years, for the purpose of the modification of rubber, studies of introducing a polyisobutylene skeleton into a rubber composition have been made. For example, as a method for improving wet grip properties for tires, a method for mixing an elastomer having a polyisobutylene skeleton into a rubber material for tires is known, and as such a method, methods using a rubber composition comprising acid anhydride-modified polybutene (see patent literature 10), a rubber composition comprising a polyisobutylene compound having an alkoxysilyl group (see patent literature 11 and 12), a rubber composition comprising an isobutylene-based polymer having a stable free radical in a molecule (see patent literature 13), a rubber composition comprising a block copolymer of a homopolymer or copolymer of a diene compound with polybutene (see patent literature 14 and 15), a rubber composition for tire tread comprising a brominated polyisobutylene/p-methylstyrene copolymer and a rubber component (see patent literature 16), a rubber composition containing a styrene-isobutylene copolymer in a rubber component (see patent literature 17 and 18), a rubber composition in which polyisobutylene having a mercapto group or the like is mixed (see patent literature 19), polyisobutylene having a disulfide bond at least in part (see patent literature 20), and the like are proposed.